Valentine's Day
by Angel of Death1
Summary: Problems before Valentine's day for team 7 and Sasuke is starting to realize he likes Sakura! But he can't tell her but he might have a chance when he is accidently paired up with her for the Valentine's day Dance.SasuSaku Thanks for 1000 hits!
1. To Sasuke's displeasure

Hey Everyone! Well I wrote this fic because I'm into the whole SasukexSakura thing. lol but they look soooo cute together! I haven't seen too much of Naruto yet since I have to downloads episodes all the time so yeah. I hope you like my fic! Remember to review please! It's my first Naruto fic!

**Disclaimer**

I don't own Naruto sadly...

"text" dialogue

'_text'_ thought/ what the character is thinking

**Valentines Day**

Sasuke stretched after he turned off his black alarm clock.

He looked over at it. 7:00. He had to train with Kakashi and his teamates today.

Sasuke scoffed as he looked at his calendar handing up in his room.

Involuntarily he twitched. It was that day _again._

Has is been one full year already?

He hadn't noticed.

His right eye began to twitch as he forced himself to turn his head away from the calendar.

He couldn't believe it.

It just had to be _**that** _day!

Did he do something wrong?

Did he accidently kill someone?

Did he do something wrong in his past life?

Or perhaps he just squashed some sacred bug?

What he do to deserve this?

Kami guide him once again because **tomorrow** was that day.

The day when **THE** Uchiha Sasuke had to take himself into hiding

The day he had to use his cunning ninja skills just to escape **_them._**

One of the most dangerous things known to the male species

They were weak as one, but strong as a whole.

They would stop at nothing.

They just won't leave you alone as much as you tried.

Thank goodness he was a skilled ninja.

A regular man would be ' swallowed up whole ' as soon **_they _**got to him.

Sasuke shuddered again and gripped his right arm as the images ran through his head.

_**Fangirls**_

Yes fangirls. IT was the same every single time. They would grab for him and his clothes. Scream in his ear. Dress as a fucking slut just to try to get his attention.

_**Pathetic**_

Every year. Every single year when that horror-filled time had come.

They would come for **him.**

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he began to punch the hell out of his pillow

It was the day before **' Valentines Day'.**

**Valentines day...** The day when couples celebrate their meaningless love for eachother and frollic around _holding hands_ and acting like a pair of baboons in love!

And everyone would asked the ones they liked to be their_ ' Valentine_ '.

And since it was the day before it, everyone was going to ask eachother today

Who made up the stuipid holiday anyway?

Sasuke sure would despise him if he knew who it was.

Sasuke scoffed again. Love was pointless and he better things to do than to ogle over some girl.

He layed his head back again remembering his sickening fangirls

**" Oh Sasuke I love you! Be my Valentine! "**

**" You're such a cutie Sasuke! "**

**" I love you! Go out with me! "**

**" No me! "**

**" I LOVE YOU SASUKE! "**

Sasuke grit his teeth.

It annoyed the shit out of him how people used the word _love_ so openly.

He didn't believe in love anymore. The last time he felt love was for his parents.

There was no such thing as love at first sight. Only lust.

It annoyed him how annoying and clingy his fangirls are too.

Especially that one particular fangirl.

That pink haired teamate of his.

The beautiful girl with an outgoing personality.

Haruno Sakura

Sasuke sat back up when he thought about her.

He hated to admit but she was beautiful.

Perfect slim, ninja-built body, pouty lips, bright hypnotic bright green eyes, friendly personality

and not to mention that she was pretty strong for a girl. Not as strong as him or Naruto but still pretty strong.

And don't forget her most unique feature

those annoying pink locks on top of her head. Man that annoyed the crap out of him. Her unique features made it hard for him to forget her.

And _that_ made her annoying.

She was the only girl besides his mother who he really did care for.

As a friend atleast not more than that.

Right?

He was pretty sure he didn't like her. After all she _was_ just an annoying fangirl

But actually she was more than that. She was his friend and a smart teamate and if he would stop denying himself she could be more than that

Sasuke shuddered at the thought of him liking Sakura and shook his head.

' _Damn hormones! '_ Sasuke thought and punched his pillow continuelesly

She was a fangirl. A stuipid-annoying-clingy fangirl! Just like the others!

Overall Valentines day was hell for him and an opportunity for his fangirls

Sasuke ceased the murder he inflicted on his pillow.

Sasuke winced and looked at the feathers around his room

' _Guess I'll need a new pillow now... ' _

**(At****Sakura's)**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

Sakura groaned as her alarm clock went off

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

" GRRRRRRR! SHUT UP! " She pulled her pillow over her head hoping it would drown out the sound

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**" GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! URUSAI! " **Sakura yelled as she threw her Pink alarm clock across her room

BEEP...BEEP...Beep...beep...

Sakura smirked under her pillow as the alarm clock died.

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**" OMG LET ME SLEEP DAMNIT! "** She yelled as her second alarm clock began to go off

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

**BEEP!**

FINE! I'M AWAKE! OKAY! "

Sakura sat up, her hair a mess and looked over at the clock 7:45

**" KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAA! I HAVE 15 MINUTES TO GET THERE! " **

Sakura grabbed her robe and ran into the shower.

**" KYYAAAAA! COOOLLLDDDD! "**

After a few diffucult minutes Sakura emerged fully clothed in her red dress and shorts and looked at her clock again 7:55

" Kuso! 5 minutes! "

Sakura grabbed her brush and began to comb her hair as she ran down the stairs and grabbed a piece toast and put it in her mouth.

" Ja ne! I'll see you later! Love you! " Sakura yelled and ran out the door

Sakura quickly strapped her bag of kunai's around her while running towards the bridge where she,Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi met for missions

**(At the bridge)**

Sasuke looked up at the sky as Naruto paced around back and worth.

Naruto grabbed his head " Grrrrrr! Where's Kakashi-sensei? It's already 8:15! "

Sasuke snorted and looked down trying to find something interesting to do. " He's always late you dobe so shut up... " He said in his usually cold tone

A vein popped out of Naruto's head " WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-BASTARD! "

Sasuke looked up to glare at him " You heard me you do- "

Sasuke was cut off when he saw a certain pink haired ninja waving towards them.

" Oi! Sasuke Naruto! " She smiled while running

Sasuke frowned and his eye began to twitch. He hated her always happy personallity, it annoyed him.

Sakura ran up to them and stopped and put her hands on her hips, catching her breath

" Ohayo Sakura-chan! You're late! " Naruto said with a toothy smile

" Konichiwa Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun! Gomen nasai am I really late? " She said looking up at them with hope in her green eyes.

Sasuke twitched when he fixed his gaze onto her and blushed slightly

Sakura blinked ' _Nani? '_

" iie Kakashi-sensei is always at least 20 minutes late remember? " Sasuke said closing his eyes

Naruto put his hands behind his head and leaned against a tree " You didn't have to rush... "

Sakura sweatdropped " Oh. That's right..." Sakura said sitting down in front of a tree

Sakura closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree

_' That's right! Tommorow is Valentines day! Should I ask Sasuke to be my Valentine? '_

Sakura oppened an eye and took a glimpse over to Sasuke who was currently sitting there looking at the sky

_' He's so hot! I really want him to be my Valentine. '_

Sakura smiled ' _Demo... '_

_**Flashback**_

**Sakura grabbed her arm when she was hit with a kunai that she could of easily doged but didn't**

**" Kuso! It's hurts... " Sakura said biting her lip**

**Sasuke walked over to her staring at her small unfatal wound **

**Sakura looked up at him " Sasuke-kun... "**

**Sasuke leaned down and tore off a piece of his shirt**

**Sakura looked at him with wide eyes ' _Sasuke-kun... '_**

**Sakura kept her eyes on his as he tied the cloth around her wound tightly**

**There was rain starting to fall then**

**After he was done he stood up and started to walk away**

**" Ummm...A-A-Arigato Sasuke-kun " She blushed slightly**

**Sasuke looked behind his back at her " You "**

**Sakura bit her lip, she expected more of a ' You're welcome Sakura type of answer**

**" Are "**

**Sakura tore her gaze at him and directed it to the now soggy ground from the rain. She knew what he was going to say. He always said it to her. And what made it worse was that it was extremely true.**

**" Weak "**

**Sasuke turned around and headed back to the village leaving a wet Sakura behind**

**Sakura stared at the ground. Not caring that she was wet. Her tears were camoflauged from the rain.**

**Hearing him say that hurt more than any physical wound she had ever had.**

_**' Weak... '**_

**She was weak. But not anymore. She was going to train hard and prove Sasuke wrong and try not to annoy him as much.**

**Sakura sat back up and walked back to the village gathering her thoughts.**

_**End Flashback**_

**(With Sasuke)**

' _Stange she's being quiet today...' _ He thought taking a glance at the pink haired girl

_' Maybe something happened? ' _

'_ Wait why do I care? ' _He thought his face scrunching up a bit

'_ She's just another annoying fangirl! I should be happy she's not glomping all over me and asking to be my Valentine for stuipid Valentine's day! '_

_' But she is pretty and she gotten stronger... ' _Sasuke smirked at this but his face went back to a frown

'_ Grrrrr! Get a grip Uchiha! Another fangirl remember! '_ He thought shaking his head vigorously

' _She's just another fa- '_

" Sasuke? Are you okay? "

Sasuke twitched and looked up at her and glared at her " I'm fine... " He said in his usually cold voice

Sakura sighed and went back to her spot next to a tree

' _Demo... I shouldn't..ask him..he'll reject me again and he'll hate me even more for being another annoying fangirl... ' _She thought frowning

_' I'll just ask someone else...or maybe I just won't have one this year... '_

_' Mayb- '_

**" Ohayo Team 7! " **

Everyone shot there head up and looked at their sensei who was appearing through some smoke

Naruto shot up " You're late again Kakashi-sensei! "

Kakashi shook his head " No, you see when I was on my way here a girl was hurt and I carried her back to her village which is like a bazillion miles away and then she asked me to marry her and I said- "

**" LIAR! "** Sakura and Naruto said the same time

Kakashi smiled " I'm not lying! "

" **LIAR! "** Naruto said and Sakura rolled her eyes at her sensei

" Anyways, what I wanted to tell you guys it that there is going to be a Valentine's day dance for all the teams! " Kakashi smiled

" Hn... " Sasuke said '_ Damnit not another one... '_

Happieness shined in Sakura's eyes " Yay! When is it? "

Kakashi closed his eyes " Tommorow... "

**" TOMMOROW? " **Naruto and Sakura yelled

Sasuke stayed silent. He knew if there was going to be some kind of dance for Valentine's day, Kakashi would tell them the day before.

" That's too soon! " Sakura yelled

" Iie we decided two weeks ago on this " Kakashi said waiting for their reaction

" **NANI? "** NAruto said

" Why didn't you tell us before? " Sakura yelled

Kakashi stratched his head " Ummmm... I forgot to..."

" **SENSEI! " **Sakura and Naruto yelled

Kakashi bit his lip hoping he wouldn't get killed after this " Oh and did I mention that you are required to be accompanied by a person of the opposite sex? "

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi he didn't know they were required to have a '_ date '_ now fangirls would be after him even more!

**" NANI! "** Sakura yelled

Kakashi took a step back defensively " Heh...Don't kill me... "

Naruto glared at him " And if we don't find a date? "

Kakashi smiled " There's an even number of boys and girls attending the dance so you'll be paired up with the last girl/boy if you don't have one yet. "

Sakura sighed '_ At least if I don't find one I'll still go with someone...better than showing up alone...Ino-pig wouldn't let me live it down... '_

Kakashi smiled " Now, on with the mission! "

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood up and waited for instruction

" Today you will be... "

Team 7 waited patiently

" COMPLETING MY SHOPPING LIST! " Kakashi smiled pulling out a scroll of shopping items

"** NANI? "**

Kakashi folded his hands " I'm your sensei, you have to do what I say! "

Team 7 sulked and took the scroll as Kakashi gave each of them some yen

" Now, go complete your mission before sun down! "

With that team 7 set off.

**(With team 7)**

Sakura held up the list " First on the list is 5 boxes of...**Ramen? "** Sakura yelled

Naruto jumped up and down " **Yay! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ra- "**

Sasuke hit Naruto on the head " Shut up you dobe...it's not for us... "

Naruto glared at him " **I'm not a dobe you bas- "**

Sakura cut him off " Naruto! Please! "

Naruto sulked and glared at Sasuke who was inwardly laughing at him " Yes Sakura-chan... "

" Let's go! " Sakura said pulling both of her teamates

**(To the ramen bar)**

Sakura smiled thinking of who to go with to the dance for genins ' _I would ask Sasuke-kun but I know he'll reject me so I mind as well not...' _Sakura's smile quickly went to a frown

Sasuke looked at her ' _Okay this really wierd, she hasn't asked me to be her Valentine or date to the dance yet... '_

" Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You seem quiet today... " Naruto looked at her with worried eyes

" Gomen nasai Naruto. I'm fine " She said giving him a smile which made him blush

Sasuke felt a ping of emotion run through him and he glared at Naruto '_ Wait, I don't care about her and the dobe '_

Team 7 continued to walk to the Ramen bar

" Ummmm... Sakura-chan? " Naruto said blushing

'_ He's going to ask her ...Not that I care or anything_ ' Sasuke thought slightly pissed off

" Hmm? " Sakura answered still looking ahead

" Ummmmm...would you like to go with me to the Valentine's day dance tommorow? " Naruto asked blushing heavy now

Inner Sakura was pissed off She hated having to deny him all the time. She only liked Naruto as a friend

" Ummm...Naruto...I don't even know if I'm going... " Sakura said trying to make an excuse

" Demo! Kakashi-sensei said all gennins have to attend " Naruto said

Sakura bit her lip " I don't know...give me time to think about it okay Naruto? "

'_ She didn't deny him... ' _Sasuke thought glaring at his blonde teamate.

NAruto smiled ' _She didn't deny me. Yes! '_ " Okay Sakura-chan! "

Sakura smiled and looked ahead and saw a blond haired girl waving at her

" Oi! Forehead girl! " Ino said waving to her to come over

" Ohayo to you too Ino-pig! "

" Naruto, you and Sasuke stay here I'll go get the ramen " Sakura said about to walk away

" Nani? Why can't I go too? " Naruto said

Sakura looked at him " Because I know you'll spend all the money on ramen for yourself "

Naruto pouted " That's not true Sakura-chan "

Sakura smiled " You know it's true Naruto. I'll be back in a minute! "

Sasuke smirked and watched as Sakura ran up next to Ino and sat down

**(At the Ramen bar)**

" Hi Ino what's up? " Sakura said smiling at her friend

" Nothing much I'm getting ready for the dance for tommorow. Just stopping by for lunch. " Ino said smiling as well

Sakura looked at her wierdly " Oh...demo what about your mission for today? "

Ino looked at her with wide eyes " All the gennins were allowed to take off today to get ready for the dance tommorow. "

" Nani! Our sensei made us go shopping for him! " Sakura said holding up the scroll

" NAni! That's not fair! I wanted to go shopping with you for a dress! " Ino said angry

" Gomen nasai Ino-chan! This really sucks! I still need a dress for the dance! " Sakura said pouting

" It's okay Sakura-chan. Oh by the way, did you find a date for the dance yet! " Ino said smirking

" Iie! Our sensei just told us about the dance today! " Sakura said

Ino looked at her with wide eyes " Nani! Our sensei told us a week ago! "

Sakura looked down " This sucks "

Ino looked at her " Your sensei sucks... "

" Yeah... " Sakura shot her head up " By the way, Ino! Did you find a date yet? "

Ino blushed " Yeah I'm going with Shikamaru, since I knew Sasuke would reject me like last year. "

Sakura smiled " Awwwwww! I'm so happy for you! "

Ino smiled " Thanks! Oh you still need to complete your mission don't you? "

Sakura frowned " That's right... Ummm excuse me sir? "

The guy behind the stand looked at her " Hmmm? "

" Five packs of instant ramen please! " Sakura said holding up 5 fingers

" Okay! 50 yen please! " He said

Sakura handed him the money " Arigato! "

He smiled " You're welcome, come again soon! " He said handing her, her bag of ramen

Sakura walked away and looked behind her " Ja ne Ino-pig! "

Ino smirked " Same to you Forehead girl! " She said waving back at Sakura

They sure were a pair of wierd friends

**(With Team 7 again)**

Naruto looked at the instant ramen hungrilly " I'm so hungry... " He said reaching the bag of ramen

Sakura quickley pulled it away " No Naruto! This is for Kakashi-sensei remember! "

Naruto sulked " But Sakura-chan! "

" NO! "

Sasuke smirked. Sakura was cute when she was angry

'_ Wait where did that come from ! '_

_**' You dumbass '**_

_' Huh! Who are you? What are you doing in my head? '_

_**' You dumbass! Omg and I thought Naruto was stuipid! '**_

_' Shut up! What do you want? '_

_**' I want you to ask Sakura to the dance! '**_

_' NANI! No! '_

_**' Why not? '**_

_' I don't like her! '_

_**' Well none of your fangirls attack when she's there, maybe it a sign! Ask her to the dance you baka! '**_

_' No! '_

_**' Yes! '**_

_' No! '_

_**' Yes! '**_

_' No!_

_**' You know this can go on forever... '**_

_' I have all the time! '_

_**' No you don't you're to worried that Sakura will go with Naruto to have time! So basically it's JEALOUSY! '**_

_' WHAT? I'M NOT JEA- '_

Sasuke's thought were cut off by a voice calling out to Sakura

" SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! OVER HERE! "

Sakura looked up and saw Lee-kun running towards her " Konichiwa Lee-kun! "

Lee stopped in front of her and caught his breath " Sa...Sa...Sakura-chan. Would you please go with me to the dance tomorrow? "

Sakura blushed and Sasuke glared at the ninja

" Ummmm... I don't know Lee-kun...I had someone else ask me but I'll consider it... "

" YAY! I love you so much Sakura-chan! " He said reaching his arm up to give Sakura a kiss

Sakura look at him with wide eyes but was to frightenned to move

Naruto and Sasuke's jaw dropped but Sasuke quickly recovered and glared intensely at Lee.

" Ummm...Lee-kun could you st- " Sakura began but braced herself to get her first kiss from someone she wasn't attracted to at all.

Sakura peaked an eye open and was surprised to see Lee on the ground looking up at Sasuke who was standing in front of Sakura with his arms crossed glaring at Lee.

Sakura blushed and look at Sasuke's face. Her eyes widened when she looked at the expression he had on. '_ Jealousy...' _

Sakura quickly shook it off ' _No it couldn't be... '_

Sakura looked up again at Sasuke blushing " Ummm...Sasuke... "

Sakura was cut off by a high pitched scream

Naruto looked behind them and saw a giant cloud of dust " U-Ummmm...what is that! "

Sasuke's eyes widened

It was _them_

The fangirls

**" Sasuke! Go with me to the dance! "**

**" Be my Valentine! "**

**" Sasuke! "**

Sasuke looked behind him. They were moving fast " Kuso... " He cursed and grabbed Sakura and Naruto and began to run leaving a shocked Lee on the ground

**(Running)**

" Sasuke! Where are we going? " Sakura yelled blushing since he was holding her hand

" Just keep running! " He yelled back at her

" Naruto! How are you holding up dobe? " Sasuke yelled

" Naruto? " He asked again

" He's not here Sasuke! " Sakura yelled, worry in her voice for her teamate

" Kuso! " He yelled and looked behind him. The fan girls were still there and they were catching up to him and SAkura

Sasuke began to focus chakra to his feet

" Sasuke what are you doing? "

He didn't answer and grabbed Sakura tightly by the waist and jumped onto a building blushing intensly

" **KKYYYAAAA! "** Sakura screamed, obiously surprised by his actions.

Sasuke and Sakura gracefully landed on top of the builing, panting from running so much.

'_ This day really sucks... '_ Sakura thought sitting down

_' This day can't get any worse ' _ Sasuke thought sitting down as well

Little did they know, they were both having the same thoughts.

' _Whatever, Kakashi said if we don't find a date we'll take whoever is left. I'll just take the last girl who is left ' _Sasuke thought

' _Whatever, Kakashi said if we don't find a date we'll take whoever is left. I'll just take the last guy who is left ' _Sakura thought

Overall, this day really did suck for them...and they still had to complete their mission.

**The End of this Chapter**

**Japanese Translations**

**Urusai - Shut up**

**Ohayo- Good morning**

**Konichiwa- Hello**

**Gomen nasai- Sorry**

**Demo- But**

**Arigato- Thank you**

**Nani- What?**

**Kuso- Shit, Damn**

**So how is it so far? Good? Bad? **

**Continue?**

**Not Continue?**

**Please REview and tell me so I know if I should continue or not Please!**

**Oh and by the way, I haven't seen all the episodes of NAruto yet so can anyone tell me if Sasuke ever returns after leaving to train with Orochimaru?**

**Thank you! Please review!**

**Please**

**Review!**


	2. Unexpected happenings

Tehe another chapter of Valentines day from me! I hope you like it! I think the plot isn't that good though. Please remember to review if you want me to continue this fic.

Hoping for at least 10 reviews for this chapter, so please be generous!

On with the fic!

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto. Runs off crying

'_ What the character is thinking '_

" What the character is saying "

**Valentine's Day**

** On top of the building **

Sakura sat down sat down as she tried to catch her breath.

_' Itai! This day can't get any worse! ' _She thought crossing her arms

_' First I was late so I probably look like crap in front of Sasuke ' _

_' Second I couldn't find a Valentine... '_

_' Third Kakashi assigned us a stupid mission '_

_' Fourth Sasuke's rabid fangirls attack us '_

_' And fifth, WE STILL HAVE TO COMPLETE OUR MISSION WHEN WE HAVE A DANCE TOMMOROW ! ' _

'** _This is all Kakashi-sensei's fault! ' _**Inner Sakura thought

Sakura paused for a minute

Taking out her frustration on the floor next to her

_' Demo, I'm here with Sasuke-kun... ' _She thought

'_ I should be happy! ' _

_' **Ino-pig would be soooooo... jealous! ' **_Inner Sakura thought smirking

_' Maybe I'll rub it in her face later... '_ Sakura thought smiling. Thinking about her rival

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke looked over at the panting Sakura

Her hair had got all messed up since they were running so fast

Actually she looked quite cute

But then again

This is Uchiha Sasuke you're talking about

_Cute _is not in his vocabulary

Sasuke shivered at the thought of using the word '_cute'_ and quickly shook his head

He looked back over at Sakura and looked at her small form.

He remembered his recent actions when he held her by her waist and jumped up the building

She was surprisingly really light...

And her hair smelled really good too...

And her hand was really soft

And her legs were rea-

Sasuke shook his head vigorously

He was starting to think like a pervert!

This is Sakura god damnit!

_Sakura! _

The same annoying fangirl you've known for years

The one that used to cling all over you and say

_" Sasuke-kun! I love you! "_

She wasn't any different now!

She was the same weak, annoying, clingy, hot--

Sasuke shook his head again, feeling a bit dizzy

Why was he having these stupid thoughts?

This was Sakura!

Sasuke growled in frustration ' _Damnit, Puberty really sucks... '_

Sasuke laid his head back.

His head was pounding after shaking so many of his thoughts out.

** About 5 minutes later **

" Sasuke-kun? "

A small voice said

Sasuke looked up at his smiling teammate above him

He sighed remembering his _ridiculous _thoughts about her

" Nani? " He replied

Sakura smiled at him again " We should go find Naruto-kun and make sure he's okay... "

Sasuke glared back at the floor as he felt another ping of emotion run through him

_' Why is she so worried about the stupid idiot? ' _Sasuke thought, his eye twitching

' _Not that I care or anything like that '_

Sakura looked at him for second wondering why he suddenly looked so angry

Was it something she said?

_' And when did the **kun **part start happening? '_

_' And why- '_

Sakura tilted her head slightly " Sasuke-kun? Daijobu? " She said softly

Sasuke quickly snapped his head up and stared into her emerald eyes

" I'm fine..." He said

' _And not jealous... _

Sakura gave him a worried look before holding her hand out to him

_' What am I doing? I know he won't take my hand anyway... '_

Sasuke paused and looked at her hand

He would usually just get up on his own and walk away

but...

He remembered how soft and warm they were

Sasuke sighed and took her small hand and dusted himself off as Sakura helped him up

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets coolly and began to walk off

**With Sakura**

'**_ Sasuke-kun took my hand! HELL YEAH! ' _**She thought inwardly congratulating herself

'_ He's been acting different around me lately. Maybe I should ask him to be my Valentine? ' _Sakura thought smiling

' _But I know he doesn't like me like that so why should I both- ' _

" Sakura... "

Sakura's eyes snapped up and looked into Sasuke's

" Are you coming? " He asked

Sakura shook her head " Gomen Sasuke-kun! " She replied and followed after him when he jumped off the building

** Walking back**

Sakura and Sasuke remained silent during their walk back to the place they met Lee. It was thankfully a short walk so they wouldn't have to stay in the uncomfortable silence for too long.

3

Sakura calmly put her hands behind her as she continued their walk back

Sakura looked up

It was such a nice day out.

And they were stuck shopping for their sensei while everyone got ready for the dance for tomorrow

Sakura looked over at Sasuke when she thought about the dance

He had his hand coolly in his pockets and was currently in deep thought about something.

She was tempted to ask what but she was afraid he might be cold to her.

Sakura turned her head back straight forward ' _This would be a good time to ask him to the dance though ' _She thought

' _Demo...He might say no...'_

She didn't need rejection now

She was already having a bad day

_' I'll just wait and see who I have to go with... _' She thought calmly

' _After all it was tomorrow so she wouldn't have to endure too much of the suspense... '_

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke took another glance at Sakura

She was in was deep thought about something

Probably the dance if he didn't know better

Sasuke blushed slightly when he thought about the dance

If he had to be completely honest with himself

He **_did _**want to take Sakura to the dance

The dance was tomorrow and she didn't have a for-sure date yet

And he was sure she didn't want to go with fuzzy eyebrows or Naruto...

Right?

He would be extremely pissed off if she went with either or them

Especially Naruto

After a while of training and going on missions with Naruto

He kind of considered him a rival now

Well Naruto did especially

But they were both walking together

It was nice weather

It would be a perfect time to ask her

Sasuke eye twitched

How would he ask her anyway?

It couldn't be that hard?

It was just a stupid question

Sasuke sighed and hung his head in defeat

He _did_ have feelings for Sakura

Although the thought of it disturbed him completely, He knew he did...but only a little

Right?

**Doo...doo...doo...walking... doo...doo...**

Sakura sighed and clenched his fists in frustration.

She still had so much to do!

She needed to do her chores back home, find a dress, find Naruto and complete the mission!

And she nee-

" Sakura... " Sasuke said quietly

Sakura lifted her head up " Nani Sasuke-kun?... "

Sasuke sighed

He was letting go of all his dignity here

" Sakura... "

He was feeling nervous

It was something that hardly ever happened to him

Sakura continued walking as she looked over at him.

His cheeks were slightly pink...

" Hmm? " She replied waiting for him to continue

" S-sakura...W-would... " He began

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for stuttering in front of her

_' Get a hold of yourself Uchiha! '_

Sasuke looked down for a moment " W-would...you g-go with m-me to the da- "

" **NARUTO! " **

Sasuke snapped his head up when he heard her yell out their teammates name

' _Did she just say she was going with Naruto? ' _He thought but quickly realized that she meant their teammate that was on the ground a couple feet away from them.

Sakura ran ahead of Sasuke when she saw the unmistakable color of orange on the ground ahead of them

**With Naruto**

Naruto's slightly opened his eyes when he heard the voice of his teammate and the sound of her footsteps

" Naruto! " Sakura said and leaned down beside the swirly-eyed ninja.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up " Sakura-chan? "

Naruto looked next to her " Sasuke-bastard? "

Sasuke looked at him with emotionless eyes " Dobe... "

Naruto stood up " **DON"T CALL ME A DOBE! "**

Sasuke shrugged " Whatever... I don't want to waste my breath by arguing with you... " He said coolly

A vein popped out of Naruto's head " **SASUKE BASTARD! "**

Sakura glared at him " Naruto! " She scolded

Naruto looked up at her with innocent eyes " Demo...He started it Sakura-chan! " He said pointing to Sasuke

Sakura shook her head " Iie! That doesn't matter! Are you okay? "

Naruto rubbed his head " Iie my head really hurts...maybe you could carry me Sakura-chan? " He asked smirking inwardly

**POW!**

" **OW! OW! OW! OOOOWWWW! " **Naruto yelled holding his head

Naruto looked up at the glaring Sasuke

" Naruto, you idiot... " He said pissed off that Naruto would suggest his Sakura touching him

Wait...

His?

Since when did-

Naruto clutched his head tighter " SASUKE! I'M GONNA- "

" NARUTO! URUSAI! " Sakura yelled

" DEMO- SAKURA-CHAN! " Naruto began

" **Iie!** STOP FIGHTING! " Sakura yelled grabbing the wrist of both her teammates

Naruto mumbled curses to himself as Sakura led them

Sasuke smirked to the fact that Sakura just scolded him and looked down the hand that was holding his wrist

**Walking **

Sakura walked in-between Naruto and Sasuke who were occasionally throwing glares at each other behind her.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her teammate as she heard Naruto curse.

Sakura looked back up in the sky

Now that she thought about it, Sasuke was asking her something before they saw Naruto

**Flashback to that incident**

**Sakura was thinking about what she needed to do when she heard Sasuke call her name**

**" Sakura... " Sasuke said quietly**

**Sakura lifted her head up " Nani Sasuke-kun?... "**

**Sasuke sighed**

**He was letting go of all his dignity here**

**" Sakura... "**

**It was something that hardly ever happened to him**

**Sakura continued walking as she looked over at him.**

**His cheeks were slightly pink...**

**" Hmm? " She replied waiting for him to continue**

**" S-sakura...W-would... " He began**

**Sasuke mentally slapped himself for stuttering in front of her**

_**' Get a hold of yourself Uchiha! '**_

**Sasuke looked down at his feet " W-would...you g-go with m-me to the da- "**

" **NARUTO! " **

**And then that's when they saw Naruto**

**End Flashback**

Sakura sighed.

She could tell Sasuke was about to ask her something important

She had never heard him say her name like that before

But she was worried for Naruto though

Even if he was acting a bit like a pervert

Sakura blushed

_" W-would...you g-go with m-me to the da- "_

It sounded a lot like he was about to ask her to the dance tomorrow.

Sakura shook her head

_' Nah...I know Sasuke doesn't like me like that... ' _Sakura thought

_But _ he was blushing.,

Sakura giggled quietly to herself

The thought of Uchiha Sasuke blushing was a crazy idea.

But it just happened so...

" Sakura-chan? " Naruto said suddenly

Sakura looked up " Nani Naruto? "

Naruto put his hands in his pockets " Where are we going now? "

Sakura pulled out the scroll and held it out in front of them while walking.

" We have to complete sensei's shopping list and most of the things are grocery's so we're gonna go to the local market... " She replied

Naruto nodded " Okay... then... "

Sakura rolled up the scroll and put it back into her bag.

Silence fell over the team again until

**GGRROOOOWWWWLLLLLL...**

Sakura jumped slightly closer to Sasuke when she heard the noise.

Sasuke inwardly smirked and looked at Naruto who was slightly pink.

Naruto scratched his head " Heh...I'm kinda hungry... " He said

Sasuke rolled his eyes " Idiot... "

Naruto glared at him " Urusai Sasuke-bastard! I'm hungry! A growing ninja has to eat you know! "

Sasuke glared back at him " Keep that up and you might end up like Cho- "

Sakura sighed. She knew that eventually they would start fighting again after a few exchange of insults.

" Sasuke-kun... " Sakura said

Sasuke stopped his sentence to Naruto and looked at her

" It's okay, we should eat something for lunch and the grocery store is the last stop we have to make, so we can go get something to eat with the left over yen. " Sakura said

Sasuke sent a last glare over to Naruto before putting his hands in his pockets " Hn... "

Naruto smiled " YAY! We can go get ramen! Arigato Sakura-chan! " He yelled

Sakura smiled " Mmhm... "

With that team 7 continued their way to the local market

**At the local market **

Sakura went over and grabbed a cart and went over to one of the aisles and opened the scroll of the things they needed to buy.

Naruto looked around " Oi, Sakura-chan, what are we suppose to buy? "

Sakura quickly ripped the scroll into 3 seperate pieces and handed one of pieces to Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura looked through her list " There's your lists to get and after you find all the stuff come back here to this aisle. And I'll be here for most of the time if you need me "

Sasuke looked through the things he needed to get " Hn... "

Naruto looked through his lists before turning to Sasuke

Naruto smirked " Oi Sasuke-bastard? "

Sasuke looked at him before looking back at his list " What do you want? "

Naruto grinned " This is gonna be really boring so how about we make it more interesting? "

Sasuke looked up " What are you saying? "

Naruto smiled wider " How about we race to get all the things we need and the first one to get back here wins and the loser has to buy a bowl of ramen for the winner. "

Sasuke looked back at his list " I don't really like ramen... "

Naruto growled in frustration " Fine how about the loser has to buy something for the winner but it can't be really pricey. But it doesn't really matter because I'm gonna win anyway "

Sasuke smirked " You wish, you're on... "

Naruto smirked back " Ready? Set...,...GO! "

**The race**

Naruto and Sasuke both became blurs as they quickly raced off to get all the grocery's before one another

**S**

Sasuke quickly made a sharp turn and ran down the aisle grabbing the things he needed with his right hand

**N**

Naruto did the same as Sasuke except in another aisle

**S**

Sasuke fumbled with the multiple items in his hands to get a better hold on them as he made his way to the other aisle

**N**

Naruto grabbed his items putting some in his pockets and looked at his list

**S After a minute or two N**

Sasuke ran down the aisle and turned sharply and continued to run, going back the where they were suppose to meet after they were done

**N**

Naruto ran straight down the aisle and turned running straight ahead and spotted Sasuke and started running faster.

He did not want to lose to him

**S**

Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto in front of him, it was going to be close.

Sasuke ran faster getting a little bit ahead of Naruto as they both turned into the aisle and raced to get back to the cart

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura hummed to herself as she pulled out the items she needed to get and placed them in the cart.

Sakura sighed ' _I wish Sasuke would tell me what he was going to say to me before... '_

Sakura looked to her right

There was a janitor mopping up the place but didn't put a ' Wet floor ' sign.

Sakura shook her head and focused on what she had to get.

' _It was my fault I interrupted him though. But I still want to know... just to be sure...'_

Sakura sighed

'_ Demo it's not like he's gonna come running over here, crashing into me and telling me what he was gonna sa- '_

**" SAKURA-CHAN! " **Came Naruto's voice

Sakura quickly turned around and saw a blur of Sasuke and Naruto running straight towards her. They were both running way to fast to stop without hitting something. Especially since the floor was wet.

Sakura's eyes widened

**KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "**

**UMPH! "**

**CRASH!**

**BOOM!**

**After a few painful moments, this is how it looked like**

Naruto was upside down, swirly eyed under a pile of soup cans that covered him from neck down

There was packages of food all over the place, none of which were glass only dry food items thankfully.

And Sasuke was laying on top of a still shocked Sakura.

( A/N: Not like that you pervs! )

Naruto was the first to recover

Naruto looked at the small mess " Look what you did Sasuke-bastard! " Naruto yelled

Naruto pulled himself out of the soup cans and began stacking them up again before they got into trouble.

Sasuke and Sakura didn't even hear him.

They were to busy looking at eachother.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's onyx eyes and blushed. She could feel his warmth on her stomach.

Who wouldn't blush if they were in that incident

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's emerald eyes, feeling lost in them- he didn't even notice Naruto talking to him.

Sakura gulped ' _Oh my god... ' _

Sakura felt her cheeks burning up as she continued to stare into his sharp eyes.

Sakura gulped once again before speaking " S-Sasuke-kun?... "

Sasuke didn't know what force took over him and made him do so but

He began to lean down slowly

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw him leaning down closer to her ' _Oh my god...Oh my god...What do I do.?...'_

Sakura heard her heart beat faster

She could've sworn Sasuke could here it

Their faces were only centimeter's apart

Sakura gulped nervously, she could feel his breath on her cheek

Their lips merely grazed eachothers when...

" **SASUKE-BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! "**

Sasuke's eyes quickly snapped open and he pulled up quickly and looked over at the steaming Naruto

" I said, WHAT WERE YOU DOING! " Naruto yelled

Sasuke shook off his blush and got off Sakura " Nothing dobe, stop thinking like a pervert... "

Naruto growled " **YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A PERVERT SAS- **"

" Naruto! We weren't doing anything! Sasuke-kun just fell on me by accident, that's all! " Sakura yelled still on the floor

Naruto hmphed and crossed his arms like a child

Sasuke smirked and held out a hand to Sakura

Sakura gladly took it and pulled herself up as Sasuke helped her

Sakura looked at him. His cheeks were still pink and she guessed so was hers.

Sasuke let go of her small hand and began picking up the remaining items on the floor.

**La...la...la after a couple minutes**

Naruto and Sasuke continued to clean up their mess as Sakura went to pay for for the groceries.

Naruto looked up " Oi Sasuke-bastard? Who won the race... "

Sasuke shrugged " I don't really care... "

Naruto glared at him " So are you saying I won? "

" No...I'm just saying it's pointless to argue over this stupid race... " Sasuke replied coolly

Naruto smiled " Well I'm feeling nice today so I'm gonna say we tied, but you still have to buy me a bowl of ramen! "

Sasuke glared at him " That wouldn't be fair... " ' _And wasn't he just mad at what just happened... ' _

Naruto looked up and thought " Fine I'll buy you something in return...but it can't cost more than a bowl of ramen! "

Sasuke shugged " Fine... "

" Okay so what do you want? " Naruto asked

Sasuke looked over at the produce aisle and walked over to it and grabbed something and put it in a bag.

Naruto looked at him in confusion.

" Oi Sasuke-bastard? What are you getting? " Naruto asked

Sasuke walked back over to him and held out a bag " Just buy this... "

Naruto lifted an eyebrow " Tomatoes? "

Sasuke shrugged ' _I like tomatoes, so what?... '_

Naruto grabbed the bag " What are you, some health freak? "

Sasuke shrugged and put his hands in his pockets " Just buy it idiot... "

Naruto paid for it quickly and handed it back to Sasuke

" Naruto! Sasuke-kun! " came a voice

Naruto turned around at the sound of his teammates voice. She was waving at them near the exit door.

Naruto smiled " Coming Sakura-chan! " Naruto yelled and walked toward the exit followed by Sasuke

** Walking back **

Team 7 had just finished their mission and was walking back to the place they usually met Kakashi

Sakura looked through the bag of grocery's she was holding, making sure she got everything.

Sakura looked back up and noticed the bag Sasuke was holding

_' Tomatoes? ' _" Ne Sasuke-kun, what'd you buy? " She asked

Sasuke shrugged " Tomatoes... " He replied

" Ah... " ' _So Sasuke-kun likes tomatoes ne? ' _Sakura thought to herself

**End of this Chapter**

**Review Please**

**So tell me how you like it**

**Good? Bad?**

**Please Be honest with me!**

**I was originally gonna stop at the part where Sasuke leaned down and use that as a cliffhanger but I felt bad I didn't update in a quite a while. So be thankful! lol**

**Oh and before I started getting into Naruto, I was like in love with tomatoes. Like I could live off them! And then I found out Sasuke-kun liked them too, I was like HELL YEAH!**

**Review please!**

**Reviews from Chapter 1**

**Special Thanks to all the people who reviewed on my first chapter!**

**To all the people who reviewed the first chapter, I thank you so much for giving my story a chance and actually reading it! I appreciate it greatly**

**Thank you again!**

**Gloria - Lol Of course they are gonna go to the dance together! Go SasukexSakura fanfics! Thank you for reviewing!**

**RobinAmon- Thank you so much for reviewing! I read your Naruto fanfic! It's good sofar! Sadly, I didn't get to review it because my laptop was being stupid. But I will when I get the chance!**

**K - Thank you for reviewing! I'm trying to update as soon as I can! I try to update between 3-5 weeks so that's just a look out!**

**Somma-chan - Lol I was rushing to get my first chapter in because I was really excited about posting it on so I forgot to check the grammar. Sorry! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Namenotneeded - Thank you for the review! I appreciate it alot! Reviewers like you encourage me to keep on writing**

**ReadsInSilence - Yay! I should continue! Yay! I hope my story will be more successful than my last one! I got way more hits on this story than on my other one even though I posted like 5 chapters on it lol . Thank you!**

**Sad4ngel - Yay! I'm really glad you like it!**

**Michiyo-chan - Haha! Don't worry I'm a fangirl too! I wouldn't go chasing after some guy though...well maybe a cute Sasuke-kun cosplayer XD**

**Mina-chan - Haha The thought of having Sasuke jealous was really weird and OOC but I'm glad everyone liked it! Thank you for reviewing**

**Lilaznstarfire11 - I'm glad you liked it! And before I wrote this fanfic I read your Naruto fanfic. It was really good! I like it a lot! Sadly like I said to another reviewer, my laptop was being stupid and didn't let me review anyone...but I will when I can!**

**Sakura sheer pink - Yay I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for telling me your opinion. I feel more reassured now :D**

**SasuSaku4life - Thank you for reviewing! I love your anonymous name SasuSaku4life. I completely agree. Lol I'm such an otaku!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - Yay! He returns! Thank you so much for telling me! I've been dieing to know! Did you find this info on a website or something? Or did you get there in the manga series? Either way, thanks for telling me! I'm so happy! HELL YEAH! Hehe...**

**Demonica - Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Atredies - Glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Edakumi-sama - Thank you for telling me your opinion! I was scared it would be a bad.**

**Noyesgirl - Thank you for reviewing! Glad you like it! **

**Iloveinuyasha44 - I'm trying to update as soon as I can! My grades are slipping though so I've been kinda busy...don't kill me! lol**

**Otakualways - Definitely. Man I wish I was Sakura! She's so lucky!**

**Silver - Thanks for reviewing!**

**Naruto freak XD - Lol Sasuke is really OOC but I'm trying to make him as real as possible. I just wish he would hook up with Sakura in the real series though...**

**Animesempaigirl - Yay! Thank you! Now I'm gonna continue!**

**InuFillpinaFan - Haha Naruto sure loves Ramen and so do I! Yay! Me and Naruto have something in common! lol Poor Sasuke, having to get pelted with love by his fangirls...I'm probably one of them ... :D**


	3. Is it going to snow?

Hello my faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I've been having serious writer's block though! It's really sad... but I will continue to write to my heart's content!.

Hoping for 10-15 reviews please. Be generous if you want me to continue. I would appreciate it very much! Thank you

**Anyway, on to the story!**

'_ What the character is thinking '_

" What the character is saying "

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto.

**Valentines Day**

**Walking**

Team seven was currently making their way back to the bridge where Kakashi and them usually met.

**GGGRRROOOWWWLLL**

Sakura froze " Ne, you guys! What was that noise? " Sakura asked

Sasuke pointed to Naruto

The blond ninja scratched his head and gave Sakura a toothy smile " Hehe...Gomen Sakura-chan, I'm really hungry... "

Sasuke rolled his eyes ' _Idiot... '_

Sakura smiled " Let's go get ramen like I promised then! "

Naruto smiled and looked up with hope in his eyes " Really Sakura-chan? "

Sakura shrugged " Sure, let's just go now, I think we still have yen left..." Sakura said as she put down the grocery's to rummage through some pockets before pulling out some money.

Naruto smiled " **YAY! RAMEN! RAMEN RAMEN! " **Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down

Sakura smiled awkwardly ' _He's so embarrassing sometimes... ' _

Sasuke sighed " Shut up idiot... " Sasuke said coldly

Naruto immediately stopped jumping and gave a cold glare to Sasuke " Don't call me that you te- "

Naruto abruptly stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of Sakura's knuckles cracking

Naruto mumbled curses to himself before crossing his arms childishly

Sasuke smirked and continued walking ahead of his teammates

Sakura quickly grabbed the bags and began walking next to Sasuke leaving the blonde-haired ninja alone.

**Walking to the Ramen Bar**

Sasuke coolly put his hands in his pockets as he walked next to his teammate.

Sasuke took at a glance her calm face and suddenly felt awkward at the uncomfortable silence between all of them

' _Come on Sasuke think of something to say to her... ' _He thought to himself

_' Nice weather isn't it?... '_

_' No-wait- that's stupid! Grrrrrrr I can't think! '_

_' Maybe I should ask her about the dance? '_

_' About who's she going with exactly... '_

_' It better not be stupid Naruto or fuzzy eyebrows back there! '_

_' She wouldn't want to go with either of them, I'm sure... ' _

Sasuke took a glance at Sakura who's hands were slightly fumbling from holding the bags for so long.

'_ **Ask her to let you carry the bag for her! ' **_A voice came up

_' Not you! Can't you just leave me alone! ' _Sasuke thought to his inner self

'**_ Hey, I'm not the one trying to think of stupid things to say to her, I'm just saying you should help her out! '_**

_' No! She's fine! She needs to build muscle anyway! ' _

_**' Be a gentleman damn it! Offer to carry the bags! '**_

_No! I won't and there's nothing you can do to stop me! ' _

_' **Fine! We'll just wait until Naruto offers then... ' **_

_' What? ' _

_**' You heard me! Since you're not going to help Sakura, mind as well let Naruto do it, he's bound to notice soon anyway... '**_

Sasuke looked over at the blonde ninja.

He was poking his stomach and...telling it to be quiet...

' _Whatever, I'll do it, but just because she's my teammate... ' _

Inner Sasuke smirked and quieted down.

**La..la..la**

Sakura once again shirted the bag in her hands.

They were starting to hurt.

Why did she carry all the bags anyway?

She didn't have to...

She could've just let Sasuke or Naruto carry them...

But she let her damn pride get to her again...

She wanted to look like she didn't need any help.

The bag wasn't **_that _**heavy anyway.

But it hurt after carrying it for a while.

Sakura took a glance at Sasuke's handsome face.

He looked a bit troubled.

Maybe she should ask?

The silence was killing her anyway.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

" Sasu- "

" Sakura... "

Sakura closed her mouth as she was cut off but quickly shook it off and looked back at Sasuke

" Nani, Sasuke-kun? " Sakura asked

" I-I'll take the bags now if you want... " Sasuke replied softly

A small smile tugged at Sakura's lips before she replied " Ummmm...Are you sure Sasuke-kun? "

Sasuke shrugged trying to act as uncaring as he could " Yeah, whatever. I don't really care anyway. "

Sakura smiled slightly before handing him the bags " Arigato... "

Sasuke grabbed the bag of grocery's out of Sakura's hand.

As he did their hands brushed against each others slightly

Sasuke blushed slightly but quickly turned his head the other way, pretending not to pay attention.

Sakura smiled, her hands felt better now.

There was another silence between them until they heard a groan from behind them

" Sakura-chan, I'm bored... " Naruto moaned

Sakura turned around to look at her teammate " Think of something to do... " She replied

" Demo, I don't know what to do... " Naruto sighed putting his hands behind his head

Sakura shrugged " We're here anyway ... " Sakura said pointing to the Ramen bar coming up ahead.

Naruto's eyes lit up " RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN! " Naruto yelled as he ran past Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura watched Naruto become a blur as he zoomed past her and Sasuke.

That gaki would do anything for ramen...

**At the ramen bar!**

Sakura walked up behind Naruto and sat down in the seat next to him.

" Three bowls of Tonkotsu ramen! " Naruto said to the owner

" Hi! " He replied preparing the ramen

Sasuke pulled the chair out and sat down as well, watching Naruto eat.

" Mmmph...Tis...ish...really...goosh! " Naruto said stuffing his face with ramen ( This is really good! )

Sasuke looked at Naruto with disgust as so did Sakura

" Uh...Naruto? "

Naruto suddenly stopped eating and looked up at his teammates.

" Nani? Why aren't you guys eating too? " He asked wiping his mouth with a napkin

Sakura held a hand up " I'm not that hungry... " She replied '_ And I've just lost my appetite...'_

Naruto picked up his chopsticks and began picking up more noodles " That's not good for you Sakura-chan. It's way past lunchtime and you need to eat something. " Naruto said before continuing to eat again

Sakura shrugged and turned to Sasuke " Ne Sasuke-kun are you hungry? "

Sasuke looked up " Sorta...why? "

Sakura smiled " Do you wanna just share one then? "

Sasuke shrugged " Sure... "

Sakura turned to the shop owner " One bowl of miso ramen please! " Sakura said

He nodded and quickly prepared the ramen before handing the bowl to her.

Sakura smiled and took the bowl carefully placing it on the counter between her and Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the ramen then to her " Do you want to eat first or what? "

Sakura pulled out some chopsticks from the container in front of her before turning back to Sasuke " Iie, it doesn't matter. You can just eat first. " She said handing him the chopsticks

Sasuke took them and broke them apart before eating.

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke eat ' **_Sasuke-kun kawaii! ' _**Inner Sakura yelled

This sorta reminded her of the time they treated Kakashi-sensei to ramen so they could see him eat.

They never did get to see him eat though...she did get to see alot of different facial expressions on Sasuke that day though ( Episode 101 )

She wished she had a camera at that time though.

Sasuke-kun looked so kawaii.

**:) la**

Sasuke looked up at Sakura who was watching him eat and felt some heat rush to his cheeks.

Sasuke mentally slapped himself

Why was he blushing?

There was **nothing **to be blushing about

He sat back up before placing the chopsticks across the bowl and sliding it over to Sakura.

Sakura looked down and then back at him

" Ano, you can have the rest. I'm done..." Sasuke said to her

Sakura smiled slightly before she began to eat.

**_' This sorta is like an indirect kiss! HELL YEAH! " _**Inner Sakura squealed as she continued to eat.

**La..la..la..after a while...**

" Ah, I'm so full! " Cried a blonde-haired ninja

" Here's your bill! " The owner said placing the bill in front of Sakura

Sakura gently picked it up and looked at it with wide eyes

" **NANI? " **She screamed

" What's wrong Sakura-chan? " Naruto said tiredly from his full stomach

Sakura glared at him before handing him the bill

" **NANI? " **He yelled

Sasuke glared at Naruto " How many bowls of ramen did you have dobe? "

Naruto scratched his head nervously " A couple... "

Sakura glared at him, obviously not believing what he said " How many Naruto? "

Naruto backed up a bit from pissed off Sakura and the glaring Sasuke.

" Ummm...12... "

**" NANI! " **Sakura yelled

" How can you eat so much ramen? " Sakura yelled

" I was hungry okay! " Naruto said defensively

The owner cleared his throat before speaking " Ahem...my money? "

Sakura glared at him but then turned to the store owners, handing him the money.

Sakura grabbed her things and turned to Naruto " You baka! That was the money I was saving! " Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head

" **Ow! Gomen! Gomen! " **He said

" Naruto... " Sakura said dangerously

" I'll pay you back okay! " Naruto said

Sakura glared at him " You better! "

" We should go... " Sasuke said grabbing the bags, beginning to walk down the path

Sakura quickly followed after him steam coming out of her ears

Naruto looked up " Ne You guys, don't leave me! " He yelled running after them

**At the bridge**

Naruto paced back and forth, trying to pass the time " Ne Where's Kakashi-sensei... "

Sasuke sighed and leaned against a nearby Cherry blossom tree " If we knew, we wouldn't be standing here idiot..." He replied, earning a glare from the blonde ninja

Naruto growled " Don't call me an idiot you asshole! I can beat you in an- "

**BONK!**

" Urusai Naruto! You're so loud sometimes! " Sakura yelled hitting him on the head _' **More like all the time! ' **_ Inner Sakura yelled

"... "

Sakura raised an eyebrow " Naruto? " She asked

"... "

Sakura poked him on his side " Naruto? "

"... "

Sakura's eyes widened " Shit! Did I hit him that hard? " She asked particularly to no one

Sasuke shrugged and crossed his arms " Leave him... "

" Demo... " She said in a worried voice for her teammate

Sasuke felt a spark of jealousy build up inside of him when he heard her tone of voice " He's fine... " He replied sounding more cold than he intended to

Sakura frowned at his tone of voice but shook her head.

She should be used to his coldness by now

Plus she didn't need more things to get in her way today

Sakura nodded slowly and walked over to Sasuke

Sasuke looked up and saw her coming towards him. He quickly turned his head in a Sasuke-like fashion suddenly feeling nervous.

Sasuke's eye twitched slightly

Why did he feel nervous?

It was just Sakura

And he was **Sasuke Uchiha **for Pete's sake

Sasuke Uchiha did **not **get nervous

Especially around a girl

What was this damned world coming to?

Sakura noticed his sudden discomfort and gave him a worried look before leaning on the tree next to him.

Sakura looked up " The cherry blossoms are so pretty " She said before holding her hand out to catch a few.

Sasuke stole a glance of her before turning his head again " Hn... "

Sakura clasp her small hand around a small petal " I love this time of year. When the cherry blossom tree's bloom you feel so relaxed. "

Sasuke nodded slowly. He was thinking those same thought...but about a different cherry blossom ( Sakura )

Sakura sighed " Sasuke-kun? "

" Hn... "

" Are you okay? You've been acting quieter than usual... " She asked

" Yeah...I've just been thinking... " He replied

Sakura turned her head " Ne, about what? "

' _You... ' _" Tomorrow... " He replied

' _Valentines Day... ' _" What about it? " Sakura asked calmly

She was enjoying the setting around them. The cherry blossom petals dancing around them. It was a very surreal, romantic moment

Sasuke shirted his position

" It's gonna suck "

Sakura stumbled slightly when she tried to keep herself from falling down. He had just completely ruined the moment.

Sakura shook her head and shrugged

She didn't expect a romantic type answer from Sasuke anyway

" Why?... " She asked

" Because my fan girls... " He answered

Sakura twitched slightly.

She remembered being called that by him when he got mad at her.

" I see... " She said softly

There was an uncomfortable silence between them

A small breeze came by and Sakura took in a deep breath, trying to think of what to say.

" Sasuke-kun, who are you going with to the dance? " Sakura asked trying to hide the pure curiosity in her voice

Sasuke shrugged " I don't know yet...you?... "

Sakura ran her hand through her short pink locks " I don't know either...maybe Lee or Naruto since they already asked me... "

Sasuke's eye began to twitch at Sakura's answer

" Hn... "

Sakura looked up at the sky and breathed in thinking about tomorrow ' _I wonder how Sasuke would look like in a suit... ' _She thought

**_' Pretty damn hot... ' _**Inner Sakura answered

**" Konnichiwa Team Seven! "**

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at their Sensei on the branch of the cherry blossom tree above them.

Sakura smiled her usual cheery smile " We got everything on the list sensei! "

Kakashi smiled " Excellent... "

There was a small pause

" Where's Naruto? " Kakashi asked

Sasuke pointed to the orange form on the ground a couple feet away from them.

Sakura laughed nervously when Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the sight.

Kakashi shrugged " Ah... Anyway what I wanted to tell you is that tomorrow you will report here at 7:00 to help the rest of the Jounin get the academy ready for the Valentines Day Dance. "

" Nani? We have things to do too! " Sakura yelled

" Yes, but this is for Valentine's day, have some spirit! " Kakashi reasoned, smiling

Sakura merely shot him a deadly glare

Kakashi gulped. He changed the subject quickly " By the way, did you guys find a partner for the dance yet? "

Sakura blushed and stole a glance at Sasuke before shaking her head no

Kakashi shrugged, typical Sakura but he lifted an eyebrow when he looked to his left

Sasuke was looking at Sakura?

And was blushing slightly?

Wild thoughts were running through Kakashi's head.

Of course Sakura liked Sasuke even though she suppressed it more now

But Sasuke liking Sakura?

Is it going to snow?

Kakashi looked up at the sky.

It was clear and sunny

And it was **_not _**going to snow

When the thought finally sunk into Kakashi's head, he smirked.

He knew Sasuke was probably going to be too stubborn to admit to anyone none the less, to Sakura that he liked her.

Well, at least without a little help...

Kakashi's thoughts were cut off by Sasuke's voice

" Are any of the other genin helping out as well? " Sasuke asked

Kakashi scratched his head " Well... I volunteered our team to help out... " He said

Sakura's eyes widened " **NANI? **AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT THIS! "

Kakashi smiled through his mask nervously and put his hands up in defense " I didn't want to worry you guys about it... " He said innocently

**_' KAKASHI! ' _**Inner Sakura yelled cracking her knuckles " How do you think we feel now? " Sakura yelled

" Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! It'll be fun! " Kakashi said smiling

Sakura crossed her arms " Don't ' Sakura-chan ' me! And how is cleaning and help setting up the dance going to be fun! "

Kakashi smiled again " You'll see. Now you two go home since you've completed your mission and report back here at 7:00! " Kakashi said ' _Let operation matchmaker begin... ' _

Sakura pouted " Yes sensei... " Sakura said before turning around to head back to her house

Sasuke put is hands in his pockets not caring about the fact that he had to come back here at 7 in the morning. He had no one to stop him anyway ( A/N:( Sad...)

Sakura stopped " Wait what about Naruto? " She asked to her sensei

Sasuke glared at no one in particular when he heard her concern for their other teammate.

Kakashi shrugged " He'll wake up eventually. " He said before looking at Sasuke's reaction

Was their a bit of steam coming out of his ears?

Sakura nodded, continuing to walk next to Sasuke " Ja ne Kakashi-sensei! " She called out

Kakashi nodded and waved back before looking back up at the sky

**_Was _**it going to snow today?

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura continued to walk next to Sasuke occasionally swinging her arms and humming.

They were about to reach the small path where they both went in opposite direction.

Maybe she should ask if he wanted to walk her home?

Nah, she didn't want to be troublesome.

Especially after what he said about the whole fangirl thing.

Sakura stopped where they were about to turn in opposite direction.

Sakura smiled **_' Ask him to walk you home! ' _**Inner Sakura yelled

" Ja ne Sasuke-kun, see you tomorrow. " Sakura said brightly

Maybe I should ask to walk her home?

Sasuke shook his head

He was starting to sound all mushy romantic

He needed a good reality check when he came home

Sasuke nodded before giving her a small polite wave goodbye

Sasuke and Sakura departed both having the same thoughts

_**I just missed my chance...**_

_**I just missed my chance...**_

Sasuke shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

Another stupid pointless Valentines day

Filled with fan girls chasing after him

Girls glomping him

And another bag of Valentines Day cards to burn in the fire

Ah, he needed to burn something anyway.

Little did our Sasuke-kun know, he was going to have quite a surprise tomorrow

**END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please read and review if you want me to continue the story!**

**Also I need to know if you guys want me to continue this fic.**

**I'm not sure because Valentines day was a while ago so...**

**TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**

**Review Please!**

**Thank you!**

**Review Replies!**

**Aloncye: Thank you for reviewing! Cute stories you wrote too!**

**Naruto's-future-wife: Thank you for reviewing! I update as soon as I can**

**!A: Thanks for the review!**

**InuFilipinaFan: Thank you! Ah, I hate it when computers do that. That happens to me a lot too :( But it's okay because you gave me a cookie! YAY! **

**Lalala: Thanks for reviewing! Hehe...Sasuke-kun is defiantly a hottie...**

**Noyesgirl: Yay! Go tomato lovers! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Darknessmistess: Thank you for reviewing! I read your fanfic Guinea Pig Jealousy! It's so cute! I added it to my favorites!**

**ReadsInSilence: Thank you for reviewing and you're welcome. I know how hard it is to read fanfiction when it's all scrunched up in a big paragraph :)**

**RobinAmon: Thanks for reviewing and telling me your opinion**

**hinako89: Yay Thank you for telling me what you thought of it**

**NameNotNeeded : No problem. I like it when authors reply to review too :)**

**lilaznstarfire11: Your welcome! It's really hard for me to update as well. That's why I can only update monthly. Well I hope you update your fanfic as soon as possible!**

**edakumi-sama: Yay Thanks for reviewing**

**kellyvan5543: Thanks for the review!**


End file.
